bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin'en Takahashi
Shin'en Takahashi Shin'en Takahashi is 17 years old he is a student of U.A High school, he has a childhood friend name Nise Akuma . He doesn't know if he wants to be a hero Appearance He has white hair but black underneath, his hair he has darkish light green eyes, he has a scar across his left face and one down his neck on his right side he has a muscular build. He has tribal tattoo on his right shoulder blade and the tattoo is a lion showing his pride of his well being. Background He had what I say not rough or to light of a childhood, his father made him train without rest, he had only two person to talk to his childhood friend Nise Akuma and his mother . His father sent him through rough training and during his training he was taught one thing you will lose if you don't get better, His father was a well respected hero and his quirk was his mother was a stay at home mother his mother. Personality He sort of has a soft side but he doesn't let that out that much, he mostly clouds himself in silence he has a trouble talking to people. H e would try to not to help people quirk Ice fire: it contains both fire and ice in the flame how his quirk works is that on hot days the hotter his quirk gets and colder the colder the quirk gets but the down side of this he cant have to much of one or the over he kinda has to have a equal balance of both so thats comes to his hero suit it helps with the temperature on him Fighting style Is hand to hand combat he he uses a Russian fighting style called Sambo a fighting style that means self-defence with without weapons and a second fight-style is Kick boxing Special Moves fire Dragon: He takes both of his hands had puts them together and a huge fire blast shows and forms a dragon head. it makes him overheat after using it ice fire wolf fist: he forms ice and fire with his fist and has a 30 sec to use the move before he losses his stamina or worse losing control of his quirk and mean more moves that will come later on. relastionships He has a good friend ship with his friend Nise and his mother, but he tries to push people away so he could cloud himself in silence his speech " You can't always fight your battles with people reason is cause you can get greedy by the help of other people around you.... So you need to stand alone and fight your own battles and that's the one thing that my father taught me" Shin'en said to his class mates in a angry matter reason is that you need to learn that most battles are need to be won just by you alone How you can can tell that his quirk is going out or out of control If is quirk is going out if he is using his one of his special moves he would have black markings showing on his face and other places where skin is shown. If he he is losing control of his quirk he begins to show pain and anger his quirk mostly activated by his emotions so he tries not to give in to his anger or the temperature around him. Category:Power Category:Heros